


Blush

by Risti



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By this point on the tour, Adam's pretty much seen it all when it comes to the crazy things fans manage to throw on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted February 1st, 2010 to [](http:)livejournal._
> 
> Umm, so while working on Serious Angst for the sequel to [WWFM](http://risti.livejournal.com/388095.html), this popped into my head, and wouldn't leave, so I decided I'd just put it out there... Even though I have no idea what I'm doing writing about men wearing women's underwear... Thanks to [](http://bbluejenn117.livejournal.com/profile)[**bbluejenn117**](http://bbluejenn117.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparkysparky**](http://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/) for looking it over - any remaining mistakes/awkwardness are purely my own.

By this point on the tour, Adam's pretty much seen it all when it comes to the crazy things fans manage to throw on stage, have delivered to his dressing room, and one memorably creepy time sneak onto his bus to leave behind. So he's not sure why this particular pair of magenta satin panties makes him pause long enough for the other guys backstage to notice.

Anoop hoots and hollers something filthy, Matt makes a sarcastic comment, and Kris just raises an eyebrow and holds Adam's eye for just a fraction of a second past nonchalance, and that's been happening just a little too long for Adam to keep pretending he doesn't notice.

"So, buddy are they your size or what?" Anoop asks, looking at Adam's crotch in a way that's both flattering and disturbing.

"Oh no, sweetie, these wouldn't fit my body _or_ my preference, and any fan that's going to make the effort to send me these backstage knows that. No," Adam runs the smooth fabric through his fingers "I'm pretty sure these came with the expectation that I would appreciate seeing someone else in these."

Adam doesn't mean to, but his eyes flicker towards Kris, who has avoided actually commenting up until this point. He's positive he knows _exactly_ what this fan had in mind, and he's damning her rather good taste in lingerie. If these were nothing but a tacky g-string with some cheap lace, it would all be much easier to laugh this off, but no, they're the kind of full-coverage yet full-tease cut that brings to mind the term _sexy knickers_, and his brain is supplying mental images that really aren't healthy.

His gaze apparently stays on Kris for too long.

"Oh of course," Matt rolls his eyes. "_Kradam_. Seriously, you two have the _weirdest_ fans." Then he's plucking them from Adam's hands, and before he even has time to miss their texture Matt's balled them up and thrown them at Kris, who appears to catch them on instinct. "Looks like these should have actually been delivered to you."

One of their handlers walks in at that point and announces they're ready for the next round of soundchecks, and because this is how crazy their lives are now, this is enough for everyone to forget all about obsessive fans and their over-the-top gifts. At least, if by everyone, you mean Matt and Anoop, because Adam is still missing the feel of the satin between his fingers and Kris... Kris is not looking at the incriminating wisp of fabric, not meeting Adam's eye, not looking anywhere at all, really, but Adam can't help but notice that his thumb hasn't stopped stroking the material still clutched in his hands.

When he finally catches Adam staring, his cheeks flush until they're stained almost the same color as the underwear he finally shoves in a pocket.

***

Adam tries to forget about it. Kris likes to play along with the fan speculation, encouraging it more than Adam might have otherwise, but Adam is pretty sure the pretty boy doesn't even realize what he's doing most of the time, or at least, doesn't realize the implications. So he readies himself for full-on, ready-to-perform mode by the next time he sees Kris, minutes before they're going to go on stage.

And that's when he sees it. Kris is bending down, and it's not like Adam is looking on purpose, but the flash of color peaking out just above his waistband is unmistakable. When Kris catches him staring, Adam doesn't even care, because he's pretty sure the whole point was to get him to stare. Kris seems to realize this, because while the blush is back on his cheeks, he's meeting Adam's gaze with a slight smirk of his own.

Adam crosses the room, then, and when his hands immediately go to Kris's belt buckle Kris appears to stop breathing for a minute. Adam just tightens the belt one more notch - not that the belt isn't almost purely decorative, the way Kris has taken to wearing his jeans so tight these days - and then he's fiddling with the hem of Kris's tshirt, testing its length while his palms skim Kris's hips.

"You're going to need to be careful," Adam finally says, head bent down and his voice low, and then he can't help himself. He squeezes a finger beneath the waistband he'd just secured, and the slippery texture he brushes against is almost enough to make him groan.

Kris nods, his mouth hanging open and his breath coming out in short gasps that Adam can feel on his lips.

"The audience might not notice, and no one could prove anything even if they did, but Matt and Anoop, if they see, they'll know." Adam finds a way to fit a second finger in, and then he's massaging the firm muscles he can feel beneath the satin.

Kris bites his lip, and the way his eyes roll back make Adam believe he's stifling a moan.

It's almost time to go out on stage now, but Adam just _has_ to know one thing.

"So how do they feel?" He manages to grip the edge of the hem between his fingers, and before he can think too much about the feeling of Kris's bare skin against his he tugs up at the fabric, enjoying Kris's shudder when he does.

"Tight," Kris finally says, his eyes squeezing shut for this admission. "Tighter than I expected."

Adam can only imagine. "Well, if it helps," he's on the verge of losing control, but manages to pull his hand back. "Just think about how good it'll feel to take them off later."

Kris's moan is covered by the stagehand's shouts that it was time to go on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer, feedback can be left [on livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/391400.html).


End file.
